1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule type medical apparatus and a capsule type medical system, and more particularly to a capsule type medical apparatus and a capsule type medical system that receive information from an outside of a subject using the subject as a transmission medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes are conventionally widely used in a medical field or the like. Particularly, endoscopes in the medical field are mainly used for observing an inside of a living body. As one type of the above-described endoscope, a capsule type endoscope has been recently proposed that is swallowed by a human subject and placed in a body cavity, moves in the body cavity with peristaltic movement to successively pick up images of an object, and can transmit the picked-up images of the object to an outside as image pickup signals.
A device having substantially the same function as the above-described capsule type endoscope has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-51336.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-51336 discloses a capsule type endoscope that includes an antenna that can be used both for transmitting and receiving various signals by radio and a receiver unit, as a receiving system for receiving external signals from an external device, and can start, stop or change an operation mode of the endoscope itself based on contents of the external signals.